Insane Masky
by Badassary Masky
Summary: Masky's becoming insane, Slender is restricting him from some past privileges and Toby's trying to help. Rated M for language, possible 'graphic gore', horror {somewhat} and perhaps a lemon towards the end.
1. CH1: Lurking Out

Made a new Fan-Fiction account for only creepypastas! Original account is HatsuneMiku Chan & Instagram is BadassaryMasky. Follow me if you're a CP fan (; -Masky

†**Masky's POV**†

I sat in my room as per usual awaiting for something, anything to happen. It'd seem as if Slenderman had kept me restricted from my past privledges such as allowed to go outisde into the woods whenever I pleased. Yes, I admit it. Whenever I did go to the woods, I went on my usual killing sprees however without permission from him. Of course that would had upsetted him because I could have jepordized our little Proxy House. Anyone that I didn't notice that was alive and had witnessed me kill someone could had easily followed me back and I could had ruined everything.

Alas this, I kept pondering on what I should do. If I leave to go into the woods, who knows? Would he consider that either disobiedience or betrayal? Lack of trust or loyalty? I shook my head and kept staring into the ceiling in deep thought. Did something happen? Did something happen last time I went into the woods by myself that I'm not remembering? All I remember from last time is that I woke up home, covered in blood that wasn't my own, and Toby, who I think carried me back to base, with fear in his eyes and concern. I know he told Slender something, and I know that Slender had become either upset or overy concerned about me. Was...my full-on insanity coming back?

After a couple of minutes of just thinking, I heard a knock on my door. Sitting up from lying down, I grunted from a sudden headache. "Yeah..ugh come in.." I responded to knock as I placed the palm of my hand on my throbbing head. It felt like someone had just punched it. Like Zalgo punched it. With a brick. That weighed five tons.

That was on fire.

Well, you get my point. It hurt like a motherfucker.

"Hey..." I looked up groaning in pain to see Toby. "Oh, Hi there bro," I nonchalantly said, trying to not focus on the ache. "Are you okay?" He stepped in and raised his goggles to sit on his head, his messy hair looking a bit messier than usual. "I guess..." I sighed almost in defeat. It was defeat. I could never win with my insanity. I can never win when it comes to overcoming an inner demon so to speak. Nothing. I. Can. Do.

How did this all start anyways? I don't even remember anymore. Was it when I first became a proxy? Was it when I had my first nightmare here? I can never answer these questions that no one else but myself could answer. It was starting to become such a nusiance.

"You guess?"  
"Basically. I'm not one hundred percent sure at the moment."

"Oh...well is there anything you wanna get off your chest?"

"No. I'm sick of thinking about it anyways." I twitched a bit from a sharp pain in my neck.

"I'm gonna go ahead and assume you're not okay." He leaned himself against the wall a bit, fixing his gloves.

"Wow, what gave you that idea?" I sarcastically replied.

Shaking his head a bit and fixing his jacket, he didn't bother to reply. "Listen I was just worried, okay? Sorry for caring," He stood up normally and put his hands into his pockets. "I-I know... I'm sorry," I sighed. I'm just stressed and got a lot on my mind right now and really don't feel like talking about it. Not with you, not with Hoodie, not with anyone." I stared at the palm of my hands as if the answer to everything that I was wondering about were in there. I wish they were, I wish it were that simple. "It's okay..." Toby had replied as he put his hand on the door knob, about to leave. "Wait," I had interuppted. He looked up from the knob and let go. "Yeah?" I fiddled with my fingers. "I'll tell you."

I love you guys don't be angry about the cliffhanger xD Annnywhores , please review if you like it and want me to continue c: Thanks guise. ~Masky


	2. CH2: Take Over PT 1

Leave a review please! Thank you! Also please note that whatever is in italics are the lyrics to the song playing in the background. It helps if you actually listen to the song as you read, but if not thats okay. Song is: Krptonite by Three Doors Down. ~Masky

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~†~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, what has been bothering you?" Toby asked as he took a seat on my bed besides me, the mattress sinking from where he was sitting. As I sighed as I turned on my speakers and played Kryptonite by Three Doors down as we spoke.

_Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time_

"Well you see... I'm afraid a side of myself will be coming out. A side that I don't want anyone to know about. One that if even you were to see, you'd never see me the same way again," I laid down and rested my hands behind my head.

_Well I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there's nothing I can do_

"A side?" Trying to get comfortable he sat criss-cross style and leaned his head against his palm as he rested his elbow rested on his leg. "Define your term 'side' please."

_Well I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

"Toby..." I sat up and looked him in the eye. "If I go crazy then

will you still call me superman?"

_If I go crazy, will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there, holding my hand?_

Confusingly, Toby tilted his head. "If you go crazy...will I still call you superman? What do you mean? You won't go crazy?" I shook my head. "I will...my insane side seems to be lurking out of it's shadows. I can't do anything about it, Toby. The symptoms are showing. Seeing things...hearing things...feeling as if killing and blood is the only thing that matters.. Toby, I'm a monster," I looked up. "Will you still be my friend at the end? Will you still call me superman? Still recognize me as the good guy despite anything and everything that'll happen?

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

Nodding his head, he held my hand and grasped it with a tight grip. "I'll always be here. You'll always be my superman. You won't be a monster. Not to me. Because I know it won't be you...I know that everything you'd be doing won't be you, it'll be the insanity. It's okay." Smiling a bit, I pulled him into a hug and held tightly, tears streaming down. "Thank you...Toby..."

_You call me strong_

_You call me weak_

_But still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times_

_I never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head_

_If not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there, holding my hand?_

After a long discussion with Toby, I got up and made my way downstairs. As I walked down, I began feeling as if everyone around me were giving me funny looks. Then I realized I was alone, remembered that everyone had fallen asleep after I finished talking to Toby. "Insanity don't fuck with me," I said aloud, knowing that I was just seeing things. "I SAID DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" I grabbed a flower pot that had been laying on the tabletop besides the stairs and threw it against the mirror that was hanging gracefully on the wall. Shattered glass fell on the floor from the mirror and the bits of the now broken pot had piled with it. Placing my hands against my head, I pulled on my tufted hair and held back screams. I couldn't hold out much longer, not at this rate. No way any how.

After a couple of more seconds of trying to calm myself down, I slumped against the stairwell wall trying to think about how this all started and if perhaps there was a way for myself to overcome this. "I'm...I'm okay...just calm down Mask... you're..stable for now." I took deep breaths and began hearing the voices once again.

"**Kill them all."**

"Kill who..." I tried blocking out the voices as much as I could but it was all in vain.

"**All of them."**

"Who's them?"

"**The Proxies."**

"No...they're my friends..."

"**Kill them or I'll kill them for you."**

After these words, I held back a scream as I felt an even sharper pain than before in my neck.

"**It was your choice. Now, we take over."**

Hope you guys liked chapter 2! Leave a review please! Till chapter 3 c: ~Masky


	3. CH3: Take Over PT 2

†**Masky's POV**†

Bristling up my arm were thorn-like scars that burned like hell. I bit down my lip as I tried ignoring the pain, pained grunts had slipped out here and there and then I realized, it was all in my head. I knew it was. There was probably nothing going up my arms and I was just seeing things again. "I won't let you win..." Getting up, I exhaled a bit and sweat dripped down the sides of my head. I squeezed my eyes shut and refused to open them. _"It's all in your head...don't worry about it,"_ I thought to myself.

To my side I began hearing footsteps stalking down the stairs. Looking up I saw a shadow lurking down from the second level of the house and I felt a rush of fear overcome me in waves. Gulping, I hid in the closest closet breathing steadily, not knowing what to do. After a few moments, the shadow had crept from it's original location closer to mine. I held back a gasp and squinted through a tiny hole in the wooden door of the closet and began recognizing the figure. "_Toby?"_ About to open the door, I heard a clanking noise coming from the kitchen. Another thing I took note of is that I could no longer see the shadowed figure that I had suspected was Toby. I opened the door of the tiny room and closed it behind me, the creaking of the wood startling me a bit. Swiftly, I made my way into the kitchen where I saw Toby banging his head against the cupboards, causing the glasses inside of it to clank a bit. "Toby, what are you doing up?" I asked as I sighed in relief. No answer came from him. He just kept banging his head against the cupboard. "Toby?" I came to his side and realized that his eyes were closed, and his breathing almost sounded like snoring. "I never knew you were a sleepwalker...huh. The more you know I guess." I placed my hand on his forehead as he continued to bang his head against the wooden barrier, his head smacking against my hand gently rather than against the cupboard. "Lets get you to bed." I turned him around, wrapping his legs around my waist and then doing the same to his arms except them around my neck. "I hope you like piggy-backs." Hoisting him up, I made my way up the stairs, the proxy sleeping soundly. Actually I could have swore he was beginning to drool...

Arriving at his door, I opened it and observed the room. I never really visited him, he usually just knocked on my door if he needed something and would push me away if I came even near his room. Inside was a couple of medicine bottles and a small bed in the center with a beat-up lamp on the side as well with an equally beat-up wooden desk. The window was cracked open a bit letting a tranquil feel into the room as the frigid breeze swooped in. "How...cozy..." I said saying a tiny white lie. Laying him down I began to think again. Maybe I should tidy up his room a bit? It did seem a bit run-down and it lacked. Well, it lacked decency. I know that I wouldn't be able to stand a room like this. All lonely and depressing, even though those words exactly describe myself. I fluffed his pillow a bit and raised his blanket up so he'd keep warm and I heard small groans coming from him. Not pained, more like ones of pure exhaustion. Grinning, I was beginning to head out when I felt a tug on my jacked. "Hmm?" I turned to see Toby with his eyes half-lidded and his pupils dilated hugely, filled with both exhaustion and content somehow. "Masky...would you please sleep with me tonight... I keep having nightmares..." Tilting my head confusingly, I nodded my head still unsure. Maybe it would be good, however. It's not like I've slept much myself. Perhaps this would come to a benefit to me as well. "Oh..okay. But just for tonight." I laid besides him and yawned, feeling a bit drowsy. What do you expect though? I haven't slept in probably 4 nights. Snuggling a bit closer, my eyelids felt heavier and heaver by each passing second until I eventually fell into a deep slumber.

Leave a review please & Thank you! ~Masky


End file.
